Vendetta Pro - September 2 Remember 2012
September 2 Remember 2012 was a professional wrestling event held by Vendetta Pro Wrestling, which took place on September 8, 2012 at the Colony Park Community Center in Atascadero, California. It was the third-annual September 2 Remember event held by Vendetta Pro. The event was recorded for DVD, as well as for eventual television broadcast on Vendetta Pro Wrestling TV. Background Last year at September 2 Remember, Vendetta Pro debuted the all-female Luna Vachon Memorial Battle Royal for the Lunacy Cup, which was won by Nikki The New York Knockout. This year, the Luna Vachon Memorial Battle Royal returned, but unlike last year's Royal Rumble-style format, this year's match was a standard Battle Royal with all competitors starting at once. This match featured Gold Digger, Heather Lynn, Nicole Savoy, Payton Michelle, "The Bloodthirsty Vixen" Amanda (last year's runner-up), "The Sin City Siren" Terra Calaway, "Ultra Girl" Brittany Wonder, Raze and Shelly Martinez. Creepshow member J.D. Horror has stated that once of his idols in the business is Drake Younger. At September 2 Remember, Horror got to face Younger in a Ballistic Barbed Wire Massacre match. "Wrestling Personified" Rik Luxury made his first defense since regaining the Vendetta Pro Tri-Force title against "The Butcher" Tyler Bateman and "Out of Control" Matt Carlos. SU/KA (Sunami & Kadin Anthony) continued their rivalry with The Ballard Brothers (Shane & Shannon Ballard), in a Flag Match. The idea of the match was that a team must capture their own flag, and then wave it victoriously in the center of the ring. The Unified Tag-Team titles were not on the line. Six competitors looking to take a step up competed in a Six-Pack Elimination Match, with the winner receiving the right to eventually challenge for any title of their choosing. This match featured Julian Cash, The Drunken Irishman, Ricky Ruffin, Joe DeSoul, Sexy Chino (w/ Lollipop), and "The Rebel Rouser" Clay Tawzer. The main event featured "The Rock of Love" Billy Blade taking on Brian Kendrick. Blade recently defeated Gangrel The Vampire Warrior at Summertime Bruise, and was looking to build momentum for his upcoming rematch at Terror Rising 2012 with Matt Hardy. Results are posted below, but at the end of the match, Vendetta Pro's systems were hacked and moments later, Hardy delivered a live broadcast in which he said that he'd accept Blade's stipulation of a Ladder Match if Blade would accept Hardy's stipulation that the loser would have his hair cut. Results ; *"The Bloodthirsty Vixen" Amanda won the Second-Annual Luna Vachon Memorial Battle Royal for the 2012 Luna Vachon Memorial Lunacy Cup *"The Apostle" Judah Matthew (w/ "The Evil Genius" Titus Machiavelli) defeated "The Metal Head Maniac" Sledge *Ricky Ruffin won the Six-Pack Elimination match to win an eventual title shot of his choosing *"Wrestling Personified" Rik Luxury (w/ "The No-Alternate Pink Mink" Markus Mac) defeated "The Butcher" Tyler Bateman (w/ Raze) and "Out of Control" Matt Carlos to retain the Vendetta Pro Tri-Force Championship *"The Psycho Shooter" Drake Younger defeated J.D. Horror in a Ballistic Barbed Wire Massacre match *The Ballard Brothers (Shane & Shannon Ballard) (w/ Gold Digger) defeated SU/KA (Sunami & Kadin Anthony) (w/ Heather Lynn) in a Flag Match *El Scorpio del Combate defeated "The Male Model" Kay Jutler *"The Rock of Love" Billy Blade (w/ Kevin Divine) defeated Brian Kendrick Other on-screen talent {|border="0" |valign="top"| Ring Announcer * Joseph Duncan Referees * Sparkey Ballard * Donny Brooks DVD / Television Commentator * Joseph Duncan See also *Vendetta Pro Wrestling External links * Results Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling events Category:2012 events